Is this the real life?
by tomorrowsgossip
Summary: Chapter 9. AU, Santana is a famous singer. She receives an interesting letter from one of her fans, a girl named Brittany from Lima, Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

**I'****ve had this idea for a story in my head for like forever and I finally decided to put it on paper. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own glee**

"_Dear Santana,_

_I feel really weird about writing this letter. I've never actually done anything like this before, never expected myself to either._

_Let me first introduce myself, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm from Lima, Ohio, 21 years old and a big fan._

_Of course I've been a fan of multiple celebrities before but this time it feels different, and that's why I thought I'd send you a letter to share it with you. You probably won't ever read it but whatever, a girl can try._

_You see, I'm gay and I just recently found out. The problem is, being gay in Lima is like being a duck in a rollercoaster (I don't know if that makes sense but it does in my head). It's weird and it's not accepted. I've forced myself to be attracted to boys, I've had a lot of boyfriends just to proof to myself and my surroundings that I'm straight, which I totally am not. I was listening to the radio a couple of months ago and heard one of your songs. I liked it and I'd never heard of you so I did a quick search and found out that you are gay. I've read a lot of interviews with you and it's just so awesome how you encourage people to just be open to what they truly are. After seeing and reading your interviews I started to think about my own sexuality and finally accepted myself being gay. So I felt like I needed to thank you for that. I actually found myself a girlfriend and also came out to my parents a week ago. They told me they had known ever since I was 5 (how lame), but yeah my obsession with boobs kinda gave it away, I guess.._

_Wow I feel really strange for actually writing you a letter, I'm sure you get letters like this all the time. Sorry if I just wasted some of your precious time!_

_I just wanted to add that your voice is AWESOME! I'm a musician and dancer myself and wow, you're such an inspiration _

_xoxo __Brittany_

_Ps. you're totally hot"_

'This is interesting' Santana thought to herself as she finished reading the letter and took a sip of her coffee. She read it again and found herself laughing out loud a couple of times, something that never ever happens to her. "Duck in a rollercoaster? Cute.." she mumbled to herself not really noticing the blonde that just entered the room. "What's that?" Quinn said.

Santana looked up and realized that she had been smiling ever since she started reading the letter.

"Oh nothing really, hey Quinn I need you to do something for me"

Quinn looked at her with a bored and annoyed expression.

"Isn't that what a personal assistant is for?"

"Yeah whatever" Santana mumbled.

"Look, I need you to find someone's address for me. She lives in Lima, her name is Brittany S. Pierce."

Quinn looked at her questioningly.

"Someone you want to approach for a duet?" she asked.

Santana just smirked.

"Maybe.." she responded before leaving the room and leaving behind a very confused Quinn Fabray.

**So…. like it? Should I continue? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, thanks for all the ****reviews**** I hope the story lives up to all of your expectations so far!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

"Hey baby" Jill said as she walked into the kitchen. Her girlfriend didn't respond.

"Brittany?" the blonde didn't even look up, she just kept staring at the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. Her mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on her face.

"What's that? What's wrong?" Jill walked over to her girlfriend and grabbed the letter out of her hands. She quickly read it.

" _Dear Brittany,_

_Thank you for sending me your letter. You're right, I get a lot of letters like yours but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate them. I have to be honest, I normally don't really read a lot of fan letters. I get so many, it would take days to read all of them. But the rainbow stamp on your letter really caught my attention (lol). You seem like a very interesting person and I'm glad I could help you with accepting yourself. Your letter made me laugh out loud a couple of times, something that rarely happens to me nowadays. So thanks for that, it was really amusing._

_I was wondering, maybe you could send me a CD with one of your songs? I'm always open to new music and I'm actually quite curious to know what kind of song would be written by someone who compares closeted gays to ducks in rollercoaster's and has an obsession with boobs __. _

_Santana Lopez_

_p.s. thanks "_

"Wait, Santana Lopez, like famous singer Santana Lopez?" Brittany nodded once, her expression still hadn't changed.

"Why did you send a letter to her Brittany? Why didn't you tell me about it? That's kinda messed up don't you think?"

Brittany's jaw dropped and her expression changed from shock to confusion.

"I just get a letter from one of my biggest idols and that's all you can say?"

Jill looked at her, anger in her eyes.

"How would you feel if I had secretly sent a letter to a celebrity that I have a major crush on?"

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Seriously? I would be super excited for you, I wouldn't give a shit about the fact that you have an innocent crush on that person, the only thing that would matter to me is how happy you would be that she actually sent something back."

The girls looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Finally Jill stormed out of the kitchen.

Brittany was left alone, staring at the letter. She couldn't believe it. Santana Lopez actually knew that she existed. Santana Lopez had read her letter. _Her_ letter. But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty towards Jill. Maybe she was right, she probably should've told her. She stood up and put the letter in a drawer. She sighed as she left the kitchen. Preparing herself to apologize to her girlfriend. This was going to be a long night.

…

**2 weeks later.**

"I can't believe it, the first time I ever send a fan a letter and she doesn't even respond" Santana sighed in frustration.

"You're such an idiot" Quinn said. "Why would you send a letter back, seriously what was so special about the letter that made you respond to it?"

"It was just cute okay" Santana said with a smile on her lips.

Quinn snorted. "Well, I'm just warning you, I wouldn't be too surprised if your letter will suddenly get published in some magazine. Can you see the headlines already? **SANTANA LOPEZ HITS ON FAN BY SENDING HER A FLIRTY LETTER"**

"It wasn't flirty and I didn't hit on her, and btw you're my PA Quinn, not my PR."

"Whatever Santana, whatever"

Santana grabbed one of her guitars and started playing some random chords while looking out of the window.

"I just don't get it, she told me she was a big fan. If I got a letter from Michael Jackson I would . . . die, but not before sending a letter back..."

"Michael Jackson is dead San" Quinn chuckled.

"Whatever you get my point."

"Maybe you should write a song about it?" Quinn said ironically.

Santana laughed. She started playing a couple of chords and began singing in a really loud voice. _Why didn't you send a letter back mysterious girl, please just send a letter back mysterious girl. _Quinn almost fell of the couch laughing.

"You're crazy."

"And you love it" Santana winked.

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, the only sounds coming from Santana's guitar.

"Maybe I should send another letter, maybe she didn't get the first one?"

"Hell no" Quinn said. "I might not do your PR but as your personal assistant I forbid you to do such thing. Do you want to be labeled as a stalker?"

Santana just sighed.

"You just can't stand that you're this big famous singer and a girl from Lima, for gods sake, doesn't respond to your letter. Ego damaged much?"

"Shut it Fabray" Santana snapped as she walked out of the room.

…

"Sweety" Brittany mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. "I just got off the phone with my sister, she wants us to come visit next week. "The one in LA?" Brittany nodded. "You know I don't have time next week baby, we've just started on this new project, I told you yesterday..".

Brittany sighed. "Shit I forgot about that. I'll call her tomorrow okay? Tell her we'll come visit some other time". Jill turned around and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "You can go baby, I'll just stay here." Brittany gave her a quick kiss. "Sure about that?" her girlfriend nodded. "Actually it's a pretty good idea. I'll be working all the time anyway, I wouldn't even notice that you're gone" Jill joked. Brittany playfully pushed her away.

"Fine, I'm going to book my ticket right away."

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**** If you have any cool ideas leave them in a review and maybe I will find a way to work them into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. I love reading them! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Glee.**

…

"Hey baby, I just landed, how are things going at work?"

"Hey, I'm kinda busy Britt, let me call you back later okay?"

Brittany just sighed and hung up. She was happy to be away from home for a week. Ever since her girlfriend's new project had started the girl had been in a terrible mood, she was looking forward to being around her bubbly sister for a while.

She walked out of the airport and noticed that she was really early. She sighed again. Her sister would come pick her up at 10 and it was 8.30 now. 'Damn flights are only on time when you don't expect them to'. She decided to go get some coffee and started walking down the street. The first coffee shop she saw was the Starbucks. She didn't really like the Starbucks, way too fancy for her taste, but she couldn't care less right now.

Just as she was studying the menu to see if she could find anything that didn't have hazelnut syrup or chocolate or vanilla in it someone caught her attention. 'No fucking way' she thought as she made her way over to a brunette standing in line. Before she knew what she was doing she had reached her and tapped her shoulder. "Uhm, excuse me, aren't you Santana Lopez?". The brunette sighed as she turned around. "Way too early for this" she mumbled to herself. Unfortunately she mumbled a little too loud because obviously the blonde standing in front of her had heard it. "Well I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to tell you that I recently sent you a letter, and you sent me one back which I thought was really cool.." Santana's face changed. "You're Brittany? From Lima?" The blonde looked at her suspiciously. 'Shit' Santana thought to herself 'She must think I only have one fan or something'. She looked at the girl in front of her. She was hot, like really hot. Long tanned legs, smoking body, cute freckles and wow those eyes…

"…. in LA?"

"Uh sorry what?" Santana said shaking her head a little snapping out of her thoughts.

Brittany chuckled, she had noticed the brunette checking her out.

"I asked if you live here in LA?"

"Oh yeah.. yeah I do" Santana said "I live in LA". She mentally slapped herself. 'Seriously what is up with me, why do I always get so nervous around pretty girls? This girl is a fan of me, not the other way around'

"Okay cool" Brittany said. An awkward silence followed, both girls looking nervously at each other.

"Well" Brittany said eventually "I'm gonna go, nice to meet you Santana" and she started walking away.

'Wow that was really dissapointing' she thought to herself.

"Wait, Brittany" Santana said, causing the other girl to turn around again. "Let me buy you a coffee, to make up for being so rude?" she tried to put on a charming smile but was sure that she just looked really goofy.

Brittany looked at her for a second. Unable to believe that Santana Lopez, **the** Santana Lopez, just offered to buy her a drink. Jill would probably kill her if she found out, but she wouldn't know if she didn't tell right?

Brittany smiled as she nodded and walked back to the singer again.

…

"Quinny, I'm in love" Santana sighed as she let herself drop on the couch.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" Quinn looked shocked.

"I'm in love Quinn" Santana said again.

"Yeah I heard you, but.. you never fall in love" Quinn chuckled. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Santana turned around to face the blonde.

"You're so not gonna believe this." She said laughing.

"Try me" Quinn responded.

"Well, you remember the girl that sent me a letter a couple of weeks ago which I responded to?"

Quinn's expression changed. "Ohmygod Santana please tell me you didn't stalk her or anything?"

Santana just laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't. Actually I ran into her this morning. She recognized me and told me that she was Brittany.."

"No way.."

"I know, what are the chances..? But anyway she came up to me and I was totally rude to her at first so I offered her a drink, to make up for acting like a bitch."

"Smooth" Quinn said with a sarcastic voice. She knew all too well how dorky Santana was around pretty girls.

"Whatever, so well she was gorgeous, like really gorgeous. Long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, amazing body, the whole package, you know. So we sat down together and we started talking. She told me she was in LA to visit her sister and we just kinda got into a conversation and it wasn't weird or awkward at all. We had like an instant connection. So well things started getting a little more flirty, my hand was laying next to hers and when I moved it a little she got all giggly and started to blush and stuff."

"Cute" Quinn commented.

"But then suddenly her phone rang and she got really nervous. She answered the phone saying something like: "Hey sweetie, I'll call you back in 5 minutes. Bye, love you too"

"Girlfriend?"

"I guess. So well after that she got up, gave me a hand, told me it was great to meet me and she was gone."

"Wow, weird.."

"Yeah, really weird.."

"And now you're in love?" Quinn chuckled.

Santana just stared at the ceiling.

"You have no idea Quinn. I just, I can't get her out of my head.."

Quinn sighed.

"Look" Santana said. "You've gotta help me, I have to see her again.."

"I'll see what I can do" Quinn answered. She gave the brunette a wink and left the room.

…

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter already, I'm a little addicted to writing this story lol so that explains the quick updates. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Glee.**

…

Santana was about to leave the studio when she saw the group of photographers standing next to the front door. 'Shit, so not in the mood for this.' She looked around to see if she could find anything to cover herself up with. Nothing. She sighed and searched for her sunglasses in her bag. She put them on and walked towards the exit. She was immediately blinded by the flashes and the reporters started screaming her name. She tried to get through as quickly as possible, not responding to anything they said. _"Miss Lopez, can you give us any comments on why you decided to give a concert in Lima, Ohio?"_ She froze. 'Wtf?' She turned around to look at the man who had asked the question. "What was that?" she said. "I asked if you could give us any comment on why you're giving a concert in Lima" the reporter repeated. Santana quickly turned around, ignoring the reporters. She made her way over to her car and quickly drove away. 'What the hell was he talking about?' She dialed Quinn's number.

"Lopez, how can I help you?"

"Please tell me you didn't Quinn?"

"Didn't what?"

"A concert in Lima?"

Quinn started laughing on the other side of the line.

"Well you asked for it."

"No, Quinn, that's so wrong. And so obvious. I thought you didn't want me to look like a stalker?"

"You don't look like a stalker, you look like a hopeless romantic. Going all the way to Lima to win over your true love."

"Shut up, I'm so gonna get you for this."

"You'll thank me later Santana. Now get off the phone, I know you have a lot to do"

Santana sighed and hung up.

…

"Have you heard?"

Brittany looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"Heard what?"

Jill gave her a quick kiss and sat down next to her on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing Brittany saw was Santana, looking nervously into the camera while getting interviewed.

"**So miss Lopez, can you tell us why you're going to Lima?"**

"**Well to give a concert obviously"**

**The interviewer laughed.**

"**Yes, but why Lima? What made you decide to go there?"**

**Santana hesitated for a second.**

"**Well I think that it's important to reach all of my fans. A lot of people from small towns don't have the time or money to fly all the way to LA to come and see me. I just like to give something back to my fans you know."**

"**So you're going to go to other small towns too?"**

**Santana nodded. "Probably, yes"**

**The interviewer looked at her curiously.**

"**But you still didn't answer my question. Out of all the small towns, why Lima?"**

**Santana started to nervously play with the hem of her shirt.**

"**I don't know, it was the first thing that popped up into my mind"**

**The interviewer nodded.**

"**Well thank you for this interview miss Lopez, and let me congratulate you on y…"**

Jill had switched the TV off. She turned to look at her girlfriend who was staring at the screen with her mouth open.

"Well that's a big coincidence" she said to the blonde, not sounding sarcastic or anything, just really surprised.

Brittany nodded and looked at her girlfriend.

"Do you wanna go?" Jill asked her, Brittany could see the pain in her eyes.

She thought about it for a second and looked at her girlfriend again.

"Well, I don't have to go if you don't want me to.."

Jill let out a sigh in relieve and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm being paranoid I know, but I just couldn't get that letter out of my head."

Brittany just nodded.

'Why the hell is Santana coming to Lima?' she thought to herself. 'Was she coming here for her? No that couldn't be it, why the hell would she come all the way here for just one fan. Sure we did kinda connect but after I walked out of there like that she must probably think I'm a huge weirdo.. Still, this couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe Lima was the first thing she though of because she had just read my letter?'

She looked at her girlfriend who had turned the TV back on and was now watching a movie.

'What is Jill so scared off?' she thought. 'It's not like Santana would ever see anything in a girl like me, and besides, I'm her girlfriend. She should just trust me.'

"Whatsup baby? You look pissed?"

"Oh nothing" Brittany shook her head. "I'm just tired, I'm going to bed."

Jill nodded.

"Want to join me?" Brittany started playing with Jill's hair seductively but Jill just shook her head and kept looking at the screen. "After the movie baby" she said.

Brittany sighed as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. 'Jill's new project better end soon, it's getting more and more annoying by the day.'

…

Brittany nervously dialed the number written on the piece paper in front of her. Before anyone could pick up she quickly hang up again. She stared at the number. 'Come on Britt, just do it' She took a deep breath and dialed the number again.

"Quinn Fabray for Santana Lopez, how can I help you?"

"Hi miss Fabray, my name is Brittany Pierce. I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Santana."

"Let me check if she's in, what exactly is your business with miss Lopez?"

"Uhm, well I uh.. I'm kinda like.. A fan."

"Well I'm sorry miss Pierce but you can't call this number for fan business. You could write her a letter. I could give you her fan mail address?"

"No no, that's alright. Could you maybe just tell her I called, she might remember me, we met last week."

"Yes I could do that, what was your name again?"

"Brittany Pierce"

"Okay I'll tell her you called. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too."

Just as Quinn hung up Santana entered the room.

"Who was that?"

"You're never gonna believe this"

Santana looked at the blonde curiously. Quinn grabbed the piece of paper with Brittany's name written on it and showed it to the brunette. Santana's eyes widened.

"Why did she call? Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

Quinn sighed.

"Seriously Santana, that would be weird. I know you like her and stuff but that would just be insane. Do you know any celebrity who would talk to a fan on the phone?"

"Wtf Quinn, you set me up with a gig in Lima, but you can't tell me when she calls?"

Quinn started laughing.

"Seriously you have to cool down, have you ever heard of playing hard to get? How would you feel if you called Michael Jackson's PA and he immediately put Michael on the phone?"

"He's dead Quinn"

"Whatever"

Both girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Give me your phone" Santana said.

"Why?"

"Just give it"

She checked the last number that had called and wrote it down next to Brittany's name.

"Are you gonna call her?" Quinn asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Maybe" Santana answered as she walked out of the room.

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! ****I've had a really busy weekend so that explains why I didn't update until now but here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Glee.**

…

Brittany was finally home. She was exhausted from work and couldn't wait to lay down on the couch and stay there for the rest of the evening. She hoped Jill was in a better mood, she could really use some cuddling or just someone to hold her.

The lights in the house were all on except for those in the kitchen. 'That's odd' Brittany thought to herself. She took off her coat and put her bag in the corner. She walked into the kitchen but before she could switch the lights on she saw Jill. She was sitting in one of the corners next to the small table with the phone on it. The only thing lighting up the room was the little green light on the phone, indicating that they had one saved message. Jill just sat there staring at Brittany. "What is g..." Brittany stated but Jill raised her hand telling her to be quiet. She reached over to the phone and pressed the play button.

"_Hey Brittany, it's Santana.. Lopez.. Santana Lopez, you know. Uhm, well I heard from Quinn__ Fabray, my PA, that you called and I was curious to know why. I also just wanted to say that it was really great meeting you. I really enjoyed having a coffee with you at Starbucks. I didn't get a chance to tell you because you left so quickly but I had a great time, so thanks for that. I'm coming to Lima soon so maybe I'll run into you again._ … _ sorry I really suck at voicemails"_

Brittany's mouth dropped. 'Ohmygod Jill was going to kill her'. Her girlfriend just sat there staring at her.

"Baby I ca….."

"Stop it, you don't get to say anything right now"

Jill sounded furious.

Brittany ran over to her girlfriend and tried to hold her but Jill pulled herself free.

"Wtf Brittany. I'm working my ass off at home and you go and have a coffee with Santana fucking Lopez. Did you even go to your sister? I bet you didn't. I bet you just went to Lopez's house and she fucked you all week"

"Jill no stop it, wait"

"Wait? Wait for what? For you to come up with some kind of lame excuse?"

"No Jill, you don't understand. I just saw her at the Starbucks. We had a coffee but then I realized that you wouldn't want me to be around her so I left."

"Oh yeah? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, I knew you would jump to conclusions and nothing happened, it just felt better not to say anything. I swear nothing happened sweetie."

For a second Brittany saw a sign of relief in Jill's eyes, but she quickly changed her expression again.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Jill turned around and made her way upstairs, leaving alone a very confused Brittany.

Brittany sat down on the couch in the living room and started crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. Of course she hadn't been the best girlfriend lately and she should have told Jill about the encounter but she just couldn't understand why Jill made such a big deal about it. Obviously she didn't trust her enough.

'Maybe it's time to try to win her trust back' she thought to herself. She made her way to the bedroom and saw Jill laying in their bed. She laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Jill slowly turned around, the two girls looking at each other. "I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again I promise" Jill just nodded and kissed Brittany. After the kiss she turned around again, Brittany's arms still wrapped around her. Brittany felt relieved, but also something else that she couldn't really place. Something was different, something she didn't like.

…

"She didn't call back?"

Santana shook her head.

"I'm glad she didn't Quinn, I mean obviously she has a girlfriend, I don't want to mess up their relationship. It's time for me to act a little more mature about this whole thing."

Quinn nodded and sat down next to Santana. The brunette sighed and rested her head on the blonde girls shoulder.

"I don't know what has gotten into me Quinn, I'd only seen her once."

"Maybe she was just really special"

Santana nodded. "She is"

The two girls sat in silence for a while.

"Maybe we should cancel the concert in Lima?"

Quinn started to laugh.

"Nice try Santana, but you're still going. Like you said in your interview, it's good for the fans. And it's also good for your reputation."

Santana sighed. "Okay whatever, I'm going to pack my bags. Are you gonna come with me to Lima?"

Quinn shook her head. "No time, sorry."

Santana just nodded, stood up and made her way to her bedroom.

…

Brittany was driving around town, trying to come up with something to do. She had the day off and she had decided to take some time for herself today. She really needed to get out of the house. Ever since the fight things had become even worse. Jill was awful to her, but Brittany couldn't really blame her. She was probably still angry and just needed some time.

She looked around and noticed something odd. People were all walking in the same direction, some of them running. 'Ahh' she thought to herself 'Santana must have arrived'. She decided to go and have a look too. She knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't resist. She drove in the direction that everybody was heading. When she turned the corner she saw the brunette, surrounded by fans and paparazzi, looking like she was trying to find a way to get out.

'Fuck' Santana inwardly cursed. She was trapped. The fans and reporters were everywhere. 'Seriously, this is Lima? How can there be so many people?'

She looked to her right, blocked. She looked to her left, no way that she could get through. The way in front of her was blocked too. The only option she had was the road behind her, but cars were driving by really fast and she knew she shouldn't take the risk. 'Maybe I should've listened to Quinn and brought a bodyguard'. She sighed as she signed another CD.

Suddenly a blue car stopped behind her. Sitting in it was a familiar blonde.

"Need help?" Brittany chuckled.

Santana nodded.

"Get in"

…

**So, what do you think? I love how you all react to Jill, I'm glad to see that you all feel about her like I intended the readers to. This chapter probably was a little boring but I had to write it. The next chapter is going to be one that I'm sure all of you will absolutely love. I'm already working on it and it's gonna be really good! Stay tuned and please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, I loved writing this one. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know! Also, I think you will all ****love the fact that this chapter is practically Jill free. Haha!**

_(to the reviewer saying she imagines Jill being fat: lol you totally cracked me up, I didn't describe the way she looks on purpose so you could all have your own image of her)_

**I don't own glee.**

…

Santana got in the car and Brittany quickly drove away. When the fans and reporters were out of sight she pulled over and parked the car. The girls looked at each other. "Hi" Santana said, smiling. "Hey" Brittany responded. "I uhm, well thanks.." Santana said as she opened the door to get out. Brittany stopped her.

"I'm sorry"

Santana looked at her curiously.

"You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry for not responding to your letter, sorry for not returning your call and sorry for walking out on you like that at the Starbucks."

Santana nodded, looking surprised.

"It's just that.. I have a girlfriend, Jill, and she kinda freaked out when I got your letter. And two days ago she heard your voicemail and we got into a huge fight about it. She's a really jealous person."

They looked at each other for a second. Finally Santana turned around again and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at her. "I don't want to ruin your relationship and obviously your girlfriend doesn't want you to be around me so I'm going."

"Stop"

Santana froze.

"You're right, but.. I don't want you to go."

The brunette closed the door again and looked at Brittany.

Brittany looked at her hands nervously.

"I think we should just, you know, get to know each other. I don't want Jill to decide everything for me, and I really like you." She said.

Santana looked at her and couldn't help but smile a little.

"So, you want to like hang out?"

Brittany nodded.

"As long as it doesn't involve too many people or photographers, I've had enough of that for the day." Santana said.

Brittany chuckled.

"I have the perfect idea."

They drove off again.

…

"I used to come here when I was a little girl" Brittany said while the two girls walked through the park together. They were the only ones. Santana was relieved to be in such a quiet, peaceful environment for a while.

"It's beautiful"

Brittany nodded.

"So Brittany Pierce, tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Both girls started laughing at how extremely cliché Santana's answer was.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a dork" Santana said, laughing and shaking her head.

Brittany just laughed and looked at her in an adoring way.

"Well" She started. "I grew up in this neighborhood. Me, my parents and my older sister. I used to love it here, it's such a nice place for kids"

Santana nodded.

"Nothing really exciting to tell you about before highschool, we were the perfect family you know. When I went to highschool things changed. I went to McKinley High, it's close to this park. My sister already went there and she was known as a huge nerd. So well, I tried out for the Cheerleading squad the first week and I was immediately accepted. My sister hated me for it, she had always wanted to be a Cheerio. That brought some tension to our family. My sister and I were fighting all the time and I could just see that she was unhappy. She hated it here, she hated Lima, she hated high school, I dare say that she even hated me. The year before her graduation she moved to LA to go live there with my aunt. My parents were devastated but they understood."

Santana looked at her.

"And you blamed yourself for it?"

Brittany nodded.

"I did at first, but now I just accepted that things like that happen. We have a great relationship now so it's all good."

They continued walking and Santana saw a blue flower. She bent over to pick it up and turned to Brittany. She smiled as she moved closer and pushed away a strand of blonde hair to put the flower behind Brittany's ear. They looked into each others eyes for a second.

"It's beautiful, same color as your eyes"

Brittany smiled and Santana realized that she totally said that out loud. She started to blush and looked down at the ground as they continued walking.

"You're adorable"

Santana looked up and smiled shyly at Brittany.

"Thanks" She said.

"So what about you Miss Lopez?" Brittany asked. "Tell me about your life."

Santana chuckled "It's not that interesting but okay. I grew up in LA. Have one little brother. Went to high school in LA but I never really fit in. You could say I was one of those creative types. I just really liked music and playing the guitar and I didn't really care about my status or having a lot of friends. My mum used to be a background singer, she sang with a lot of big stars. So this one day she invited this producer over for dinner. He asked me to play him one of my own songs and he immediately offered me a record deal. I didn't even finish highschool. And well, you know the rest.."

Brittany nodded. "Cool" she said.

They had reached a big open field. At the end of the field were a couple of houses.

"Do you see that house?"

Brittany pointed at one of the bigger white houses. Santana nodded.

"That's where we used to live"

"It's beautiful"

Brittany just smiled and sat down on the grass. Santana sat down next to her.

"Do your parents still live there?"

Brittany shook her head.

"They moved to Italy a few months ago. I still lived at home so I had to find a job to get my own place or move to Italy too. Luckily I met Jill. We fell in love and I moved in with her. She has a good job and she takes care of me."

Santana nodded.

"I work at a supermarket now, how lame" Brittany laughed but Santana could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Jill doesn't understand, she told me that I didn't have to work but I just need to do something. I'm saving up enough money to be able to go to college. She doesn't know. I'm sure she will pay for college if she finds out, and I know she can afford it but I just really need to do something for myself, something on my own. I don't want to be dependant all my life."

Santana noticed that tears had started to form in Brittany's eyes and she grabbed the blonde's hand.

They sat there like that for a long time. Just the two of them, sitting in the grass, their clasped hands laying in Brittany's lap. They didn't speak, just enjoyed each others company. Both feeling really comfortable in each others presence. After what seemed like hours Brittany broke the silence.

"It's getting dark, we better get going."

Santana nodded and stood up. She had released Brittany's hand when she moved but the blonde immediately grabbed her hand when they were walking again. They smiled at each other.

"I have to be home before Jill is, she doesn't like it when I go out by myself. I kinda got lost a couple of times"

Santana laughed and squeezed her hand a little.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your hotel?"

Santana smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice"

…

Brittany parked the car at the parking lot of the hotel and both of the girls got out. They stood there, facing each other nervously, for a couple of seconds.

"Well, bye" Santana said as she turned around and started walking away, but before she reached the hotel she turned around again. Brittany was still standing at the same spot, staring at her with a smile on her lips. The brunette walked back to her.

"I uh, I thought maybe I could give you my phone number, you know so you don't have to send a letter or call my PA anymore if you want to reach me."

Brittany nodded and smiled. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Santana.

When Santana had finished putting her number in Brittany's contacts she handed the phone back and grabbed one of Brittany's hands.

She lifted the blonde's hand up to her mouth and softly kissed it without breaking eye contact. Brittany smiled and started to blush furiously.

"Thank you for today" Santana said. "I had a great time"

Brittany nodded. "Me too".

Now both girls turned around and walked away. When Santana heard the engine of the car start she turned around one last time, she watched as the blonde drove away. When Brittany was out of sight something blue caught Santana's attention.

She walked back to find the flower she had put behind Brittany's ear. Brittany must have dropped it. She picked it up and walked back to the hotel.

The first thing she did when she entered her room was put the flower in a glass of water and place it on her nightstand. She brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas, dropped herself onto the bed and fell asleep staring at the flower.

…

**So what do you guys think? I'm really proud of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, I don't know about you guys but I've been an emotional wreck ever since I've watched Sexy. Awesome but totally heartbreaking episode. It took me some time to get started on this next chapter but I felt like I owed it to all of you to update quickly since you're all giving me such lovely reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

Just as Brittany was fighting back the urge to text Santana she heard the front door open and quickly put her phone away.

"Hey baby"

Brittany looked at her girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie, you're home late today.."

"Yeah busy day at work."

Jill walked over to Brittany and sat down next to her on the couch. Before Brittany knew what was happening Jill was all over her, kissing her passionately.

"Wait, whoa, stop, what's up with you?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend anymore?" Jill looked at her annoyed.

"Well, you haven't really been the most affectionate girlfriend lately so it just surprises me I guess" Brittany said as she looked confused at her girlfriend for a minute.

"Have you been drinking Jill?"

Jill looked away.

"Yeah me and some colleagues had a couple of beers after work."

"Guess that's more important than fixing your relationship.."

Jill looked at her.

"Baby don't be this way. I'm here now ok? We'll work this out." She hugged her girlfriend.

"You smell different" Brittany said.

Jill quickly pulled away and avoided eyecontact.

"Yeah new perfume.."

"I like the old one better."

Jill just nodded.

"Then I'll just use that one for you okay?"

She pulled Brittany in for a hug again. Brittany smiled but her mind started to wander again. The only thing she could think about was Santana. As guilty as she felt for Jill she just couldn't get the amazing day she had had out of her head.

…

"Quinn, oh my god I had the best day ever."

"You met Michael Jackson?"

"He's dead Quinn"

"Yeah whatever, what happened?"

"I ran into Brittany, well actually she kinda saved me from the paparazzi, and she explained to me why she didn't call back or write back."

"Tell me"

"Well, like we thought she has a girlfriend, turns out her girlfriend is this really jealous girl who see's me as a big threat."

"Which, to be quite honest, you are."

"Whatever Quinn, so well she told me that she didn't care anymore and she wanted to hang out."

"For real?" even though Quinn tried she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, so she took me to this park in her old neighborhood, it was beautiful."

"How romantic"

"I know, well and we just talked, she told me a little about herself, showed me her old house and stuff and again we really connected."

"Please tell me you behaved normally"

"Well I was just being my usual dorky self"

"Big surprise" Quinn laughed on the other side of the line.

"Haha, but she thought it was adorable. And we started talking about her girlfriend and I really think this girl isn't good for her Quinn. If she was in this awesome relationship I would've never considered hitting on her like that but well, from what she told me I didn't like that Jill person, at all."

"But you don't know her"

"I know but well, whatever, I'm just so in love Quinn."

"You're cute when your in love S, I don't think I've ever heard you like this before."

"That's because I have never met anyone like her before."

"Okay now we're getting sappy, time to hang up. Oh and btw, good luck with your show tomorrow. Is Brittany coming?"

"Thanks, I don't know…"

"Well, let me know San, and don't do anything I wouldn't agree with ok?"

"Whatever, bye"

…

**Let me know! Thanks for reading. (also be prepared for some angst in next chapter, but don't worry, I love happy endings!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I've been really busy with work lately and I also kinda lost my inspiration since**** 'canon brittana' is so awesome right now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, hope all of you enjoy it too!**

**I don't own glee.**

…

"Hey Lopez, need a ride?"

Santana looked up to see her drummer standing next to his car. The show had just finished and he was putting the last of the band equipment in his trunk.

"No thanks Joe, you know I need some time for myself after performing."

The tall boy nodded knowingly and smiled. "Well, have a nice walk!" he chuckled as he got in and drove away.

Santana was left alone. She liked the fact that it was actually possible to be the only one in an entire street here in Lima. This was nothing like LA. She liked being on her own, having some time to think. Especially after performing.

She started walking, guitar case strapped to her back. It was foggy outside, she loved it when it was foggy. Something about the mysteriousness of the mist really appealed to her. The street was dark except for a couple of randomly placed street lights, adding in to the mysterious effect.

She sighed. Brittany hadn't been there. She didn't know why she had expected it in the first place, obviously the girlfriend wouldn't let her go, but she still couldn't get rid off the disappointment. After seeing the blonde again it had been impossible to get her of her mind. And then there also was this nagging feeling about the girlfriend that Santana couldn't really place. There was something wrong with her, she just didn't know what.

'Maybe I should meet her' Santana thought to herself. 'But what if she's actually really good for Brittany.. I'm not sure if I could handle that.'

She sighed again. It had been a good show and it seemed like all of Lima had been there, except for one person. The only person that really mattered.

As she continued to walk she realized that she wasn't the only one in the street anymore. Ahead of her was a slim figure leaning up against one of the street lights. Santana couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman because of the mist. She continued walking, curious to see who it was. As she got closer she recognized Brittany and stopped for a second, looking at the blonde.

Brittany was looking at her, smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there" she said softly.

Santana just nodded, walking closer to her.

"Jill wouldn't let me, she seriously called me every hour to check if I wasn't there."

"How can you proof that through the phone?"

"Well, concerts are normally pretty loud" Brittany chuckled.

Santana laughed while blushing slightly. 'duh'

"So what are you doing here Brittany?"

The two girls were really close now, Santana standing in front of Brittany who was still leaning against the street light.

"I wanted to tell you how awesome you were tonight."

Santana looked at her questioningly.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect the concert to be broadcasted live, this is Lima Santana. You're the biggest thing that happened to us in years."

Santana laughed and looked down at her hands, they were really close to Brittany's.

"Thanks" She smiled at Brittany while grabbing both of the blonde's hands.

"How did you know I was gonna be here?"

Brittany hesitated for a second, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I kinda read in an interview once that you preferred walking home from a concert because you need time for yourself, and since this is on the way to your hotel I figured it was worth a try."

Santana chuckled. "That's cute" she said as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany pulled Santana a little closer, both of them not breaking eye-contact.

Their faces were really close now, Santana could feel Brittany's soft breathing on her lips.

She let go of one of Brittany's hands and lifted it up to the blonde's face to gently stroke her cheek with her thumb. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds before both leaning in.

Right before their lips touched they were interrupted by Brittany's phone ringing. Brittany immediately pushed Santana off of her and saw that it was Jill.

"Hey baby, I'll call you back in a couple of seconds ok?" She quickly hang up again and looked at Santana. The brunette had a sad look in her eyes. Brittany sighed and pulled Santana in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered into the brunette's hair.

"No, I'm sorry too. We shouldn't.."

Brittany nodded.

They pulled apart.

"When are you leaving?" Brittany finally broke the silence.

"Tomorrow night"

Brittany nodded.

"Will I see you again before you leave?"

Santana looked at her.

"If you want to."

Brittany nodded again.

"Call me tomorrow ok?" Santana said.

Brittany nodded as she watched the brunette turn and walk away.

…

**Let me know and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been quite busy lately and I've also been working on some of my other stories. This chapter is quite long, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own glee**

...

_**RIINGGG RIINGGG**_

Santana woke up. 'Who the fuck is calling me in the middle of the night?' She turned around to check the clock, it was 3 in the morning. 'This better be good' she thought to herself as she grabbed her phone.

"Lopez, who is it?"

"Hey Santana, it's Brittany"

Santana sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Hey Brittany, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I just.. Sorry for waking you up.."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

They both stayed silent for a couple of seconds and it wasn't until Brittany spoke again that Santana realized she had been holding her breath.

"I'm sorry this must be like the weirdest thing ever, I mean, it's like 3 in the morning.. Just forget about it ok?"

"No Brittany wait.."

She realized that she was grinning like an idiot.

"I think it's cute, and seriously if there's anything I wouldn't mind waking up to it's your voice."

"You're sure?"

Santana could hear that Brittany was smiling.

"Sure"

"Okay, I just, I kinda sneaked out off the house. I'm in the garden now, Jill is going to kill me if she finds out. But I just couldn't sleep, I'm so confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"You, us, Jill and me, I just don't know anymore.. I think we should talk before you leave."

"Yes we should, I'm sorry.. Sorry for confusing you."

"No don't say that, it's not your fault, it's me. You can't help the fact that you're so adorable." Brittany chuckled

Santana's smile grew even wider.

"How about we go for a coffee together tomorrow at, say, 2 pm?"

"Sounds great, we can go to the Lima Bean? It's kinda like Starbucks, Lima style." Brittany laughed at her own comparison.

"Awesome."

"It's pretty close to your hotel too, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no, I'll just go there by myself, I passed it a couple of times already, I'll find it."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow at 2 then?"

"Yes, oh and Brittany, are you sure you're alright? I could come over if you want me to?"

"No, I'll be alright, I'll have to go inside anyway, before Jill notices I'm gone."

"Okay, have a good night Brittany."

"You too, sleep tight."

…

The next morning Santana entered the Lima Bean. It did look a little like Starbucks. She was early but she didn't mind, gave her some time to get settled before Brittany would be here. She looked around for a table. It wasn't busy, actually there were only about 7 people. There were two girls sitting nearby, shamelessly making out, not paying any attention to their surroundings. One of them had light blond hair, about the same color as Brittany's. Santana panicked for a second, thinking it was indeed Brittany. But when she passed them she got a better look at the blonde's face and was relieved to see that it wasn't Brittany at all. She continued her search and finally spotted a table in the back with a lot more privacy than the rest of the tables. 'Perfect'.

Right as she sat down Brittany entered the shop. She spotted Santana and walked in her direction, smiling brightly. When she reached the table she stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, deciding where to sit, before eventually taking a seat next to Santana.

"Hey" Santana smiled.

"Hi" Brittany blushed a little.

"Feeling a little better already?"

"Yeah, well I'm still confused but you know how your feelings are blown up at night." the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"So about those feelings, I just don't really know what to do anymore" she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Tell me what's going on inside your head." Santana responded.

"It's just, I like you. I really, really like you. But I have Jill, and I love Jill. But lately the only thing I've been able to think about is you. And even when I'm lying in bed and Jill is holding me I just can't help but think about what it would be like if it were you, if you were holding me."

She started blushing.

"I'm sorry Santana, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, it must be weird."

"Hey" Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand. "Don't worry about it, it's not weird. I'm glad you're being honest."

Both girls smiled at each other for a couple of seconds.

"But" Santana continued. "It wouldn't be fair if I would give you advice about this now, because I want you to make your own decision Brittany. I don't know what's going on inside your head. You are the one who has to figure this out. Besides I can't even think straight, let alone give you advice when you're staring at me like that." She smiled.

"The only thing I can think about is kissing you." she added softly.

Brittany looked at her curiously. When Santana realized what she had just said she started blushing furiously and quickly looked away.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

After a short while she could feel Brittany inch closer but she continued to stare in the opposite direction. Brittany grabbed her face and turned it towards her. Santana was surprised at how close their faces where.

The blonde didn't have to say anything, her eyes said it all. Curiosity, confusion, admiration and mostly agreement. Agreement was the last thing Santana saw in the blue eyes before Brittany leaned closer.

But just like last time they were interrupted right before their lips touched.

"Jesus Christ, is this the national lesbian make-out day?"

Santana and Brittany quickly pulled away and looked to their right to see one of the waitresses standing next to their table. Both girls started to blush furiously. The old lady looked at them with a bored expression, waiting for them to order something.

"You do make a cute couple though, a lot cuter than the other two."

Brittany turned around to face Santana.

"What the hell is she talking about?" she asked with a confused look.

Santana chuckled.

"Didn't you notice the two girls making out when you came in? You must've passed them. One totally looked like you, got me scared there for a second." she laughed.

Brittany stood up to scan the room. When she noticed the girls she froze. She just stood there staring at them for a minute before suddenly making her way into their direction. Santana had no idea what was going on and followed her.

"Hey Brittany, wait up, what are you doing?"

When they reached them the two girls didn't even notice their presence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brittany said in a sharp tone causing the girls to turn their faces and look at her. One of them, the dark blonde, quickly pushed the other girl off of her and stood up.

"It's not what you think."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JILL?" Brittany screamed.

'Shit' Santana thought to herself, realizing what was happening.

"It's not.. I just.. I'm sorry baby.. I didn't.." Jill stuttered as she tried to grab Brittany but Brittany slapped her hands away.

"And you're drunk too? It's fucking 2.30 Jill, what the hell?"

Jill looked at her, panic in her eyes. Suddenly she noticed Santana standing next to her girlfriend. Her expression changed.

"Well, well, looks like I'm not the only one." She snorted.

Brittany let out a surprised gasp and looked at Santana.

"Are you serious? We're just having coffee."

"Yeah, well I was just having coffee with Kristen here too." Jill responded sarcastically.

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she had no right to join the conversation but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? What are you, crazy? Your girl just caught you cheating and you have the guts to get mad at her for hanging out with someo…" but before she could finish her sentence Jill's fist hit her face, hard. The force of the punch caused her to lose her balance and she felt backwards to the ground. Jill immediately jumped on top off her and started punching her more. Santana was strong, stronger than Jill and she found a way to turn them over. She grabbed the girls hands and firmly pinned them to the ground. Blood was dripping on Jill's face. Santana's blood.

Santana knew she should control herself, knew she should just hold the girl like this until she calmed down or someone would come and help her but she couldn't. The idea that this girl was cheating on Brittany, Brittany the most awesome person she had ever met. It made her furious.

"You don't deserve her." She said before letting go of one of Jill's hands to punch the blonde hard in her face. She didn't realize how much force she had put in the blow until she saw Jill's face, instantly covered in blood. Santana covered her own face with her hands when she realized Jill had raised her hand to hit her again but she suddenly felt strong hands grip her waist and pull her off of the blonde. She knew it was Brittany before even seeing her, it was her scent, it calmed Santana down. One of the waitresses helped Jill get up and took her to one of the restrooms to take care of her. The girls was in a far worse condition than Santana, even though she had been hit only once. The other blonde, Kristen, was nowhere to be seen.

Santana turned around to look at Brittany. She felt blood dripping from her chin but she didn't care. Brittany looked like she was in shock, tears in her eyes. "I.. I'm sorry" she stuttered. Santana just stared at her. "I… sorry for getting you into this mess, I'm gonna go check if Jill's alright" she started walking into the direction of the restroom but Santana grabbed her arm. "Why would you care? She just cheated on you."

Brittany looked at her with sad eyes.

"You don't understand, it's Jill. I know she cheated on me but I just, she's my girlfriend Santana."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But you almost kissed me like 10 minutes ago."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I need to go figure this out with Jill first. I'm sorry."

Santana looked at her, anger boiling up in her once again.

"You know what, fine. Go run back to your girlfriend. But one thing Brittany, you're not the only one who is confused here. I like you, I like you a lot, I just can't get you off my mind and you know it. It's not fair to make me believe that you like me too, that you like me more than you like your girlfriend, the girl who you just caught cheating on you."

Brittany just stared at her.

"Tell me now, are you going to run back to your girl forever? Because if you do I'm gone, out of your life within seconds. Just tell me, right here, right now."

Brittany didn't respond, just kept staring at her with a sad look on her face. Santana took this as her cue to leave.

"Well that's settled" she mumbled bitterly, making her way over to the door but before she could reached it Brittany grabbed her firmly. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't, the need to hold the blonde was too strong.

"I'm sorry Santana, I can't answer that yet, I just.. I don't know." She sighed. Santana pulled back to look Brittany into her eyes.

"Figure it out" she said sadly before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.

After that she turned around and left, leaving behind an extremely confused Brittany.

…

"I don't get it Quinn, why would you stay with someone who cheats on you?"

"Whoa.. you punched her? Good one San. I'm proud of you" Quinn chuckled.

They were sitting in Santana's living room. Quinn had come over with a six pack of beer and a couple of good horror movies, she knew that was the kind of distraction Santana needed right now. They were sipping on their beers and staring at each other. Santana had just told Quinn the entire story.

"I understand her" Quinn said after a while. Santana looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Wtf are you talking about?"

"Well" Quinn began. "You have to realize that she has been with this girl for a while now, when you have a relationship with someone it feels safe, it feels good. You can't just give up on that."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"No San, just think about it for a second. It doesn't say anything about what she's feeling for you ok? That's for sure. She just, she doesn't really have anything except for Jill. Didn't she tell you that she lives at Jill's place, and that Jill pays for everything? You don't just give up on that because you meet someone else Santana."

Santana sighed, knowing the blonde had a point.

"But she's safe with me, I'd give her all the space to actually build something up for herself, unlike that stupid bitch who just wants her girls to fully depend on her."

"I know Santana, I know." Quinn stood up and sat down next to her best friend. She threw her arms around the singer, Santana immediately buried her face in Quinn's hair.

"You just have to show her." She added.

Santana looked up.

"How do I do that?"

"By doing what you do best..."

Santana grinned, knowing what the blonde was talking about. She nodded and smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Now, let's go watch one of those horrible movies I brought."

…

**Sooo, what do you think? Sorry for the angst at the end but a story without angst would only be boring right ;) let me know and thanks for reading!**


End file.
